1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to the field of automotive transmission repairs and more specifically to a repair kit including a brush for cleaning, reconditioning and polishing worn accumulator valves and bores of a variety of automotive engines such as, by way of example, the 4F27E transmissions used in 1999 to present Ford Focus®, 1999 to present Mazda Protégé®, Mazda 3®, Mazda 6® and Mazda J39A® vehicles. Each kit includes a pair of replacement accumulator pistons, each having a pair of Teflon® sealing rings and valve springs. In some embodiments, the kit may also include one or more replacement solenoid regulator springs, solenoid control valve springs and pressure regulator valve springs.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The original factory design of the two aluminum accumulator valve bores of 4F27E transmissions used in 1999 to present Ford Focus®, 1999 to present Mazda Protégé®, Mazda 3®, Mazda 6® and Mazda J39A® vehicles, does not allow sufficient clearance or sealing area between the jacket of the pistons and the bore walls such that with the slightest of contamination, galling and scoring of the bore walls occurs which leads to leakage of transmission fluid within the transmission and thus transmission failure due to forward clutch circuit leaks and/or band failures.
The foregoing bores control accumulator pressure to the forward clutch circuit, N/D accumulator piston, and the second gear band apply accumulator, ½ accumulator piston. During use, a central portion of the walls of the bores begin to wear, being scored by the pistons being moved therein. Although the pistons are formed of cast aluminum, they are provided with a hard coating that can easily scar or scratch the internal soft aluminum walls of the accumulator bores, thus creating the leakage problem that is leading to transmission failures.
The same problems are associated with the accumulator pistons and bores of other vehicles such as Ford®, Toyata®, Generaly Motors® vehicles, Honda®, Mercury®, Linclon®, Mazda®, Land Rover®, BMW®, Audi®, Volvo®, Chrysler®, Nissan®, Jaguar®, Jeep® as well as others.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a repair kit that can be used to both refinish and polish the walls of the bores and which also provides a pair of replacement pistons that are used to replace the existing pistons so as to more efficiently operate within the accumulator valve bores without damaging the walls defining the bores.